1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a technique effectively applied to a liquid crystal display device having a touch panel arranged on a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of display devices in the related art include a display device having a man-machine interface called a touch panel arranged on a display panel (hereinafter referred to as display device with a touch panel). The display device with the touch panel is being widely used for, for example, bank s ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines), car navigation systems, mobile-phone handsets, and the like.
The touch panel is generally disposed such that an area thereof (hereinafter referred to as detection area) in which a touch position can be detected when touched with predetermined means (for example, a finger, a stylus, and the like) overlaps a display area in a display panel. Therefore, a user can operate electronic equipment having the display device with the touch panel as if, for example, the user directly touches an image, such as of a button, displayed on the display panel.
In the display device with the touch panel, all or part of operation of electronic equipment having the display device can be replaced with a combination of an image or video to be displayed on the display panel and a touch position on the touch panel. Accordingly, by using the display device with the touch panel, the configuration or control of the electronic equipment can be simplified compared to electronic equipment operated using mechanical switches, such as membrane switches, in the related art.
Further, examples of display devices with a touch panel in recent years include a display device in which, for example, a sheet provided with a part serving as a mark in operation, such as a button, is arranged on a front surface of a touch panel for improving operability of electronic equipment having the display device (for example, refer to JP 11-327756 A).